Breakaway
by HarryPottercankissmyarse
Summary: Slade is a royal pain in our butts. He's been trying to seperate the team for a while now. But this? he's gone to far. We might lose our little brother. No slash and/or pairings, rated t for swearing, violence, and, the usual, making one or more charecters in trouble. Read! i kell you XD ahkmed refernceces are funny! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I knooooow I just started a different fanfic but this one came to me during math class and I had to type it so I can upload it during lunch. No pairings in this one, unless youre a slash-freak then if you squint really really reallllllly hard it could be bb/rob but im not a slash-freak so yeah no slashies today X) any way enjoy the awesomeness of this fan fiction!XD**

Chapter one- Robin/Dick Grayson

Slade is an ass. Well, he's _always_ an ass, but who cares. I just found out, after looking around a bit, that Slade was trying to break up the team. He's the one that got Cyborg to quit. That was his goal when he set Plasmius free. He sent for Blackfire and everyone knows about Trigon. It was his goal the whole time. This time though, he went too far.

He set Plasmius free again, along with Cinderblock. Yeah, we had a little trouble when the Slade bots came in. Somehow, he got Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire tied up. I didn't notice until Beast Boy pointed it out.

"Now, calm down, boys. You know what happens if you don't behave." Slade said as his bots pointed guns at our friends. Why is Beast Boy free?

"What do you want?" I snarled. Beast Boy was glaring at Slade.

"Just my old apprentices back." Slade said calmly. Apprentic_es_? What? "Logan, you don't expect me to forget all about you."

Beast Boy frowned, and I did too. Who's Logan?

"Of course, I forgot. You wouldn't remember me with the name _Slade, _now would you?" Slade said. He would've smirked if we could see his face. "Does Deathstroke ring any bells?"

"You." Beast Boy snarled and I was surprised. Beast Boy never snarls at people.

"What is he talking about, B?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy stiffened. When we formed this team we kept our identities a secret from each other. That way, we can respect our families identities.

"Ah, Logan hasn't told you, has he?" Slade/Deathstroke said. "He had a different name then too. Changeling is that right, Logan?"

"Shut up. That was years ago. I was a _child_." Beast Boy said. "I had no where to go."

"Yes, then _I_ came along and took you under my wing, didn't I?" Slade/Deathstroke said.

"Beast Boy?" I asked. Beast Boy looked at me worriedly.

"I was only two years old, Robin." He said. "I didn't know any better. I didn't have anyone to help me."

"Yes, yes, that mishap with you parents, I remember. They made you like this." Slade said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Only because I was dying!" Beast Boy shouted. "You were there during the flood. And you didn't save them!"

"Of course, Logan. I'm the _bad guy._" Slade said. "If you had been older you would have known that I _caused_ that flood."

**A/N mwahahahaha! Cliffy! XD any who…I'll updating at least two times a week. And not per story. Sorry!**

**-your evil, cliffy lover writer**

**Resa aka HarryPottercankissmyarse(mwhahahaha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I just uploaded the first chapter to Breakaway, but even I could stand the cliffy! Oh yeah, do you like the title? If it doesn't fit, I can change it. O.o I got lost Friday after school! I went on the wrong bus for TWO hours! Then Saturday my puppy had a puppy and Sunday I made OVEN NACHOS! AND DECORATED FER CHRISTMAS! AND WENT SHOPPING FOR PRESENTS! **

…**so yeah, long weekend. Read and LOVE!**

Chapter two- Beast boy/Gar Logan

I lunged at him, pissed beyond belief. I was seeing red. Robin stopped me and I almost attaked him. But I stopped, scared. I can't lose control.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked, cautiously.

"Yes, still having anger control problems?" Deathstroke asked. I growled at him. He caused these anger problems, after all.

"You bastard!" I yelled. I saw the fear in my friends eyes. I took another step back. "I'm sorry, guys."

Then, I did something I've been doing all my life. I turned and ran away.

I thought they would figure it out sooner. I mean, I changed into the Beast, for crying out loud! They blamed it on the chemicals, but that wasn't it. It was something else, deep inside of me. Hidden so deep, not even _Raven_ could detect it. I wonder if they found my note. The one that says, in emergency call Professor Harry Jenns. He worked with my parents.

That note was for if I ever lost control. But, I guess this counts. I'm such an _idiot!_ I should have told them. Then again, Raven didn't tell us about her demonic father. Whatever. Too bad I forgot Jenns' number, or I'd call him.

Chapter two part two-Dick/Robin

We sat in the living room, solemnly. Slade had left after Beast Boy did. I couldn't shake the look of horror on his face when he almost attacked me.

"We should look for him." Raven said. We looked at her. Emotion was devoid of her face. "We all know him, he won't last long alone."

"Do we really?" Cyborg muttered. We went quiet again.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough." I stood up.

"What?" Cyborg looked up.

"Cyborg, Star, do a sweep of the town. Raven and I will search his room." I ordered.

"Why? Is he just another bad guy?" Cyborg stood up, pissed.

"No, he's our friend. Our little brother. We're going to make sure he's safe." I said.

- (timeskip! Yay! Past finding time! Opps…too much give away?)-

"Wow, his room is a mess." Raven said, unsurprised. I saw a slip of paper on his closet door.

_Hey dudes! If you're reading this then I lost control of the beast or something bad happened to me. Either way, I'm most likely to be going to a cave near the shore. But call Professor Harry Jenns before you go after me. He'll explain everything. –Beast Boy_

"That was easy." Raven noted.

"Yeah, he knew we never would go into his room, so he just posted it on the closet." I said.

"Obviously." Raven said. I saw a picture frame out of the corner of my eye. I went over to it.

A baby boy with brown hair and blue eyes sat on the lap of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. A man stood behind them. He had brown hair and eyes. The adults were smiling with joy and the baby was staring at the camera. I flipped it. In neat hand writing was a note.

_The family. Mark and I with fourteen months Garfield. _

Under it was another note in Beast Boy's writing.

_Before hell started._

"Who are they?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy's family, I guess." I frowned.

"They look normal." Raven said. I nodded.

"Hello?" A man with black hair and black rimmed glasses appeared on the Op's Center's screen. "Is he alright?"

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked. The man sighed.

"He said the only calls from Jump City would be for emergencies. What's wrong?" The man asked.

"Beast Boy ran off after nearly attacking me." I recounted. "What's going on?"

"Beast Boy has some…anger issues." The man said. "I'm supposing he wants me to tell you about his past?"

"We think so." I said. The man nodded.

"My name is Harry Jenns. I am a scientist in genetics. His parents were too." The man said. "Beast Boy, or rather Garfield Logan, was born a normal child. When he was nearly fifteen months old, he caught a rare, but deadly disease."

**A/N hows that? 754 words. X) hope you liked! **

**Your lovable cliffhanger writer**

**-Resa aka HarryPottercankissmyarse**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N my birthday was Tuesday! I can get my learners permit now since im fifteen! Also, I wrote most of this a few weeks aog after I got lost in Honolulu and forgot about it…. Anyways I don't own either shows!**

_**Previously**_

"He said the only calls to this number would be for emergencies. What's wrong?" The man asked.

"Beast Boy ran off after nearly attacking me." I recounted. "What's going on?"

"Beast Boy has some…anger issues." The man said. "I'm supposing he wants me to tell you about his past?"

"We think so." I said. The man nodded.

"My name is Harry Jenns. I am a scientist in genetics. His parents were too." The man said. "Beast Boy, or rather Garfield Logan, was born a normal child. When he was nearly fifteen months old, he caught a rare, but deadly disease."

_**Now**_

_**Flashback story telling**_

_Jenns was in a lab. A man and woman, holding a fifteen-sixteen month old baby who was wailing, stood next to him._

"_Harry! We have to give it to him!" The woman pleaded. _

"_It's only at the experiment stage, it needs to be tested." Harry argued._

"_He'll die if we don't try. Call this the experiment if you want. We need to save Garfield." The man said. He put the crying baby in the machine._

"_Mark-."Harry started. The man, Mark, pushed past Harry and pulled the switch. A blinding light filled the room. _

_**Flashback end**_

"The cure for Sakutia turned him green and gave him his abilities. He was raised around the world, because his parents' work." Jenns continued. "His parents died a few years later in a boating accident in Africa. Instead of being put under my guidance, he went to a man named Galtry. Or, at least, that is what he said his name was. His real name was Slade Wilson. Garfield's DNA was already unstable. What Slade did to him made his alternate personalty, the Beast. Garfield had split personality disorder, the cure enhanced that, taking all of his good into one and all of his evil into another.

"Slade, or Deathstroke, abused Garfield's abilities. When Doom Patrol # 99 came, the Beast was out and almost killed Slade. Slade got away and we haven't seen him since." Jenns finished. "Is Garfield all right?"

"We don't know. Slade talked to him and then he ran off." I said. "Did B-Garfield know Deathstrokes name?"

"No. The time he spent with him is almost earsed from his mind. His other side, the Beast, locked those memorys to protect him. If he were to remember those memories, He would brake and the Beast would take control." Jenns explained.

"Wouldn't the beast want that?" Raven asked. Jenns shook his head.

"The Beast has some of the good conscious in him. The part that should've refrained Garfield from his pranks. The Beast knows that if he is loose, nothing would be safe." Jenns said, grimly. "We must find him before Slade.

**Short sorry…. No kill plz? R&R my adoring fans! :P**


	4. SORRY

**Hey peoples! sorry, this isnt a real chappie! i just want to give you guys a rundown on things!**

**1) I'm moving! been moving...anyway, I'm set to fly from Hawaii to Sacromento this friday! im spending three weeks with my parents, and i promise to write the stories while I'm at Dad's! but I'm gonna be uber busy, so i won't be able to write at Moms, and i won't be able to upload, cuz i willz have no internet! Sorry!**

**2) i need help! i need ideas for my teen titan storys...ALLZ OF THEM! so just pm me and i will be insainly grateful and thank you in the next chapter! sorry, but VERY bad case of writers block!**

**3) so...I AM SO SORRY! i need to take a break on Kidnapping of a Warlock! I'm going to rewrite it, cuz i found i write betta in Gwaine's POV. **

**4) I NEED OC'S! just send them in and i WILL NOT REGECT ANY! i will use all, but i need OC'S, so...*puppy eyes* pwease send them in?**

**5) if any of you want, you can ADOPT any story. i don't care which one, but i bit off more than I can chew here...sorry.**

**6) i just graduated 8th grade and high school starts soon. i don't know HOW hectic it will be, but I'll try to work on the stories, but keep in mind, I'm trying to join debate, track, mock trail and all that chiz...so please don't hate me for not updating!**

**7) i write stories on fictionpress . net, and I'd LOVE if you read some of it! the name is Resa Mae Branum**

**8) in continuation of numba 7, I'm working on a few original works. these stories are very important to me 'n all...so sorry. ALSO i will be putting experts of those stories at the end of the next two stories and I'd like to see how you like it, because their books I'm writing at the moment...**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG LIST. DOUBLE SORRYS FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL THE FIFTEENTH OF AUGUST. **


End file.
